Do you still love me?
by purplemum123
Summary: This is set after 2x10, it's basically how Ezra could of reacted to Aria telling him about kissing Jason. Will he ever forgive her?...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys:') A new Fan Fic for you all to enjoy whist PLL isn't on. :'( my life is overrrrrrr.**  
><strong>This is set after 2x10, it's basically how Ezra could of reacted to Aria telling him about Jason. <strong>

* * *

><p>Ezra sighed. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation again. Couldn't she see that he loved her more than anything?<p>

"I meant it when I said I didn't have feelings for Jackie," Ezra explained once again.  
>"Yeah, well I meant it when I said I didn't have feelings for Jason but that didn't stop me from kissing him!" she screamed in reply.<br>Ezra froze. He... he must have been hearing things. Aria wouldn't do that. Not after everything that they'd been through...  
>"Wait..." Aria shook her head, "that came out totally wrong. I didn't his him, he kissed me. I just..." she paused, looking at the floor, "I didn't stop him."<br>Ezra looked at Aria. His Aria. He looked into those pure, hazel eyes, he looked at her pale, ivory skin, and her dark hair. She'd kissed him. She'd kissed someone who... Wasn't him.  
>At that moment, Jackie approached them. "Hey Z," she smiled, "there's a couple more boxes in the car. Could you get them for me?"<br>Ezra stood still for a moment, and blinked slowly. For the first time in years, he could feel tears welling up inside his eyes. "Yeah," he replied in monotone, his eyes not once leaving Aria. "Sure..."

Ezra walked slowly to his car. He could feel his hands shaking by his sides. For some unknown reason, his body just felt so numb. He glanced back quickly, but instantly regretted the decision. Just seeing Aria made his heart ache. She looked angry. Ezra nearly laughed at the irony, she had no right to be angry. She had no right to question him about Jackie when she and Jason were kissing behind his back.  
>Kissing.<br>Ezra slammed his palms on the boot of his car in anger. He steadied himself, and stopped him self from shaking.  
>"Mr Fitz?" some one asked from behind him. He turned around in anger, and almost snapped at the unfortunate victim for no reason other than I was angry at Aria.<br>Fortunately, he calmed himself down when he saw it was a former student of his, Emily Fields.  
>Ezra forced a smile at her. "Hi Emily," he said without tone.<br>"How's Hollis?" she smiled.  
>"It's going well thank you,"<br>"So, do you miss this place?" she asked. She had a twinkle in her eye as she said it, and for a moment, Ezra wondered if she knew the real reason he left, and the real reason he missed this school.  
>Ezra smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time in what felt like forever. "I really do."<br>Ezra looked at Emily, who looked puzzled. Ezra sighed, and placed a shaking hand on the top of his car.  
>Emily narrowed her eyes. "are you ok?"<br>Ezra closed his eyes. "No..." he stuttered. His eyes prickled with warm tears. He thought of all the times he'd gently wiped Aria's tears from her cheeks with his thumb, and he couldn't help think about how he needed her to do the same to him now.  
>Just like she needed him to hug her at Ian's funeral. Ezra breathed in, trembling. And for the first time in his life, he began to cry. The tears he'd trapped began to flow freely down his cheeks.<br>Emily rushed forward towards him. "Mr Fitz. I-"  
>Ezra began to sob. He knew he'd brought it on himself. Did she still love him? Or was she in love with Jason... The thought of that made him bitterly angry once again.<br>"Sir? Do you want a coffee?" Emily asked timidly.  
>Shit. He'd forgot she was there. He stood up straight, tears still rolling down his cheeks.<br>"If- I- It's just I've been running the refreshments, and since everybody seems to be elsewhere."  
>Ezra's phone began to ring. He snatched it from his pocket, swung his car door open and got in, without even saying good bye to Emily. He answered his phone hastily, already knowing who it was going to be.<br>"Ezra, I, we need to talk,"  
>"Yeah." Ezra's voice broke as he said it. Again he could feel angry tears prickling in his eyes.<br>"Maybe I could stop by your place. I'm leaving now, so..."  
>Ezra couldn't bring himself to open his mouth in fear that the sobs would escape again. "Mmn" he replied awkwardly, before hanging up. His palm was sweating, so he wiped it on his jeans. He banged his head on his steering wheel and scrunched his eyes shut, trying to block out everything that was going on. Right now, he needed an explanation.<br>He whipped out his phone again, angrily scrolling through the contacts before finding the one he needed.  
>"Hi, Z, I was gonna call you - I don't need that box af-"<br>"Jac, I'm gonna head home." Ezra replied quickly.  
>The line went silent.<br>"Is this because of that Aria girl. I swear to god, I'll kill her if she's hurt you,"  
>"Look, Jackie, you don't get to mess with my life anymore. Because your not a part of it. You made that decision yourself," Ezra snapped, gripping on his steering wheel.<br>The line went silent again. Ezra sighed. He was messing it up with everyone today.  
>"Whatever. I'm just trying to help." Jackie replied coldly.<br>"Jac, I-" Ezra stopped. He was talking to no one. She'd hung up.  
>"you idiot." Ezra muttered to himself. He put the key in the ignition, and pulled out of the car park.<p>

By the time he reached his apartment, Aria was at the door, waiting for him.  
>"I didn't give you a key for my health." he muttered bitterly whilst unlocking his door.<br>"I didn't want to freak you out."  
>Ezra laughed out loud. "Right. Because you haven't done much of that today."<br>"What's that supposed to mean?" she challenged.  
>Ezra shook his head, and sat down on his sofa.<br>"I love you." he said harshly. It wasn't a compliment, or even a statement. It was an accusation.  
>"Ezra, it didn't mean anything."<br>"How can you say that! What about our kisses. Are they meaningless too!"  
>"I didn't say that!" she replied anxiously.<br>"You implied it!" he shot back.  
>Aria sat down next to him. "I'm just... confused. Really confused."<br>"Did you kiss him back?"  
>"I-" She paused. Ezra already knew the answer, really. He just wanted to hear her say it.<br>"Answer the damn question, Aria!" He shouted at her. It scared him. He'd never even thought about doing that before.  
>Aria bit her bottom lip. "Yeah. I guess."<br>Ezra buckled over. Distraught. Once again, tears began to fall, hitting the carpet.  
>"Ezra!" Aria cried, rubbing his shoulder. She bent down, and kissed his cheek softy. Ezra started to shake, and looked up at her. "Get off me." he muttered.<br>"sorry...?" Aria replied, removing her hand from his shoulder.  
>"GET THE HELL OFF!" He screamed. He'd lost it.<br>Arias eyes widened. "Ezra... I,"  
>"I'M NOT GOING TO SHARE YOU, ARIA!"<br>"You don't have to! I'm yours!," she flung her arms out. "inclusive." she added with a shy smile.  
>Any other time, Ezra would've found that cute. But he was too angry to think straight.<br>"Get out!"  
>"Oh, fuck you." Aria replied, running out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her.<br>Well if they weren't history before, they certainly were now.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY BITCHES...**

**i know its been a while. you can kill me later.**

**andd i know this is a short arse chapter. again, kill me later...**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

He'd been pacing around for hours now. He knew he really ought to call her and apologise, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He knew he wanted to sort things out with Aria, though. He tossed his mobile around in her hand, thinking, just thinking.

He was in love with her. He knew that. He'd risked so much to be with her. They were in love.

At least, he thought they were in love. He told her he was in love with her all the time.  
>He told her yesterday. She didn't say it back.<p>

She'd told him once.

She meant it at the time, he knew that, but that was months ago. What if things had changed.

Ezra decided he wouldn't call Aria. If she was truly sorry, she'd call. He knew it was her mistake, and her responsibility to fix.

Ezra ran his hands through his hair, and started to get ready for Hollis. He buttoned his crisp white shirt and reached into his top draw for a tie. His pulled out a blue and white one, and struggled to put it on. Looking in the mirror, he realised that it was the tie Aria gave him. With a growl, he ripped it off, and threw on a black one instead.

In the car, he replayed yesterdays events in his head. After he breakdown in front of Emily, half of Rosewood high probably thought he was mentally unstable. He wondered wether Aria would have heard. He shook the thought out of his head, he was determined to have an Aria free day from now on.

"Jackie!" Ezra called up the corridor.  
>Jackie turned to face him. She smiled a small smile.<br>"I'm sorry about yesterday, Jac, I-"  
>"It's fine," she interrupted. "All is forgiven," she added with a smile.<br>Ezra smiled back, and started to head back to his office.  
>"Ezra-" she called.<br>He turned to face her.  
>"You look great," she smiled, and then walked off.<br>Ezra froze. Was Aria right?...  
>He frowned. So much for his Aria free day.<p>

Ezra walked round the corner towards his office. He had almost reached the doors when he heard someone call his name. He already new who it was. He made a fist, and spun round on his heels.  
>"Byron," he said.<br>"I've not seen you round these parts for a while, how are you?"  
>"I'm..." Messed up. Screwed. In love with your daughter... "fine," he lied. "I'm just fine, and you."<br>Byron sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have asked that. He knew the Montgomery's had been have a few family troubles back home.  
>"Things are just getting worse and worse. Mikes still permanently in his room, and from about 10 last night, I could here Aria crying..."<br>"Crying?"  
>"Sobbing. She just sobbed all night. I don't know what to do."<br>"Did she... talk about it?" Ezra asked, trying to hide his concern.  
>"Why do you care?" Byron asked suspiciously.<br>"She's my friend," Ezra chose his word carefully, "all of you are my friends. Of course I care about you..."  
>"You know what Ezra," Byron said with a smile, "you're a real great friend,"<br>Ezra almost laughed. If only he knew the truth.  
>"I hope things work out," Ezra replied, "I have a call to make. It kind of urgent."<br>Byron nodded, understanding, and Ezra walked into his office and took a seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the telephone.

It was a lie at the time, but maybe he did have and important phone call to make...


	3. Chapter 3

_"You know what Ezra," Byron said with a smile, "you're a real great friend,"_  
><em>Ezra almost laughed. If only he knew the truth.<em>  
><em>"I hope things work out," Ezra replied, "I have a call to make. It's kind of urgent."<em>  
><em>Byron nodded, understanding, and Ezra walked into his office and took a seat. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the telephone.<em>

_It was a lie at the time, but maybe he did have and important phone call to make..._

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Aria paced round her bedroom. She'd been doing this a lot, recently, it helped comfort her, and that that was something she needed, now more than ever.

At that moment, her phone went off, her familiar ring tone interrupting her thoughts. She thought for a moment, maybe it was... No. She shook that thought. He wasn't going to call. They were both pretty sure it was over.

Aria leaned across her bed to get her phone. With a glance at the caller ID, her heart sunk as she realised it was just Emily.  
>"Hey Em," Aria said, pretty unenthusiastically.<br>"Aria, are you OK?" she asked. Aria figured her friends had realised there was something wrong, but they were yet to find out what.  
>"Yeah. I'm good." Aria mumbled in reply.<br>"You think I'm going to believe that and what - just put the phone down?" Emily shot back.  
>"How about you believe that and we have a nice conversation about..." Aria looked around, thinking of something non-boy related. The rain drumming against the window caught her eye. "...the weather. Miserable, Isn't it."<br>"Aria... You can't keep you feelings bottled up forever."  
>"I know, Em. Maybe you should come round?"<br>"Sure."

Aria had been waiting for Emily for a while now. The truth was, she really needed someone to spill her guts to. Some one that would understand.

Emily always understood. That was one of her shining qualities.

Aria paced around for a little while, and then decided to go downstairs. A grin began to form on her face as she saw Ella in the living room.

She was painting.

Aria stood beside Ella, trying to determine what it was she was painting. Every time her brush swept across the canvas, it was like a new piece had been added to a jigsaw.

Aria loved to watch Ella paint, she found it captivating. She did it with so much artistry and ability. It was fascinating to observe such wonderful art evolve in front of her eyes.

"It's beautiful." Aria whispered. She could make out an eye, and what looked like brown, waving locks.  
>Ella turned to look at Aria, and gave her a warm smile.<br>"Do you know what it is, yet?" she pondered.  
>Aria shot another glance at the painting. That eye did look familiar.<br>"It's not... I mean is it..." Aria choked out her words, "me?"  
>"Of course it's you, honey. Because I love you. You're so so beautiful."<br>Aria smiled back at Ella with affection. "I get that from my mother," she giggled.  
>Ella placed her paintbrush on the table, and reached out to take on of Aria's hands in hers. "I love you, Aria. I just wanted you to know that. And-" Ella took a deep breath, and sniffed, "And I just want you to know, that I'll always support you. And if you ever need to talk abo-"<br>"Mom!" Aria interrupted before she began to let go of the tears that threatened to fall. "you're brilliant, Mom. I love you. So so much. I'm so lucky to have you." she gave Ella's hand a squeeze. "Now go back to your painting! Emily's going to be here soon, she's not going to warm to the idea of us bawling in the living room."  
>Ella beamed. "No more crying. That counts for you too. From now on, we smile."<br>Aria grinned back to her Mom. "No more crying," she repeated, agreeing.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "That'll be Emily, I got it," Aria called to Ella as she went to open the door.

It wasn't Emily.

"Ezra? What the hell!" Aria muttered underneath her breath.  
>"Get your father, please." Ezra spat.<br>"Ezra, please, why ar-"  
>"Ezra!" Ella called from behind them. "What a pleasant surprise! So good to see you!"<br>"Ella! Is Byron in?" Ezra inquired with a smile.  
>"He's not, important staff meeting or someth..." Aria walked away from the pair quickly, and whipped out her phone quickly. She searched through her contacts until she got to 'Emily Fields'.<br>"Hello?" Emily asked.  
>"Hey, Em, where are you?"<br>"I'm just about to leave the house, I'll be there in five, I promise."  
>"Ok, I'll see you soon."<br>"Later honey," Emily cooed.

Aria was to afraid to enter the living room. For the last few minutes, she had been ambulating around the study, eagerly anticipating Emily's arrival.

At long last, the doorbell rang. "Lets try this again," Aria muttered to herself, before walking into the living room and opening the door.  
>"Emily!" she grinned.<br>"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Emily replied, walking into the house. "So, you ready to tell me what's been going on these past few days?"  
>Aria shook her head violently at Emily, signalling that they had some form of company. Emily spun her head round, and widened her eyes as she saw Ezra.<br>It seemed as though Ezra was doing the same.  
>"Mr Fitz... Are you feeling better, I mean, how... how are you, after, you know..."<br>Both Ella and Aria pursed their lips at Emily and Ezra.  
>"Uh, I-" Ezra paused, and ran his hands through his hair.<br>Aria looked at Emily for a moment. "Em... What's going on?" she asked.  
>"I, uh..." she started. "Oh my god!" she realised, seeming to apprehend something.<br>"Emily, maybe we should go up stairs?" Aria suggested, handling the situation with kid gloves. Emily was fully aware of the relationship between Ezra and Aria, and Aria didn't want her to slip up in front of her mother. She also wanted to know what the hell was going on...  
>"Right! Ok! Bye Mr Fitz!" Emily replied a little to quickly.<br>"See you later, Emily," Ezra replied quietly and without tone. Aria began to walk up the stairs, wondering what on earth had happened between Emily and Ezra...

**You guys already know what happened between them, but if you've forgotten it's explained again in the next chapter:) As always, thank you for reviewing! Now I'm off to watch glee:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_"Oh my god!" she realised, seeming to apprehend something._**  
><strong><em>"Emily, maybe we should go up stairs?" Aria suggested, handling the situation with kid gloves. Emily was fully aware of the relationship between Ezra and Aria, and Aria didn't want her to slip up in front of her mother. She also wanted to know what the hell was going on...<em>**  
><strong><em>"Right! Ok! Bye Mr Fitz!" Emily replied a little to quickly.<em>**  
><strong><em>"See you later, Emily," Ezra replied quietly and without tone. Aria began to walk up the stairs, wondering what on earth had happened between Emily and Ezra...<em>**

"Emily, maybe we should go up stairs?" Aria suggested, handling the situation with kid gloves. Emily was fully aware of the relationship between Ezra and Aria, and Aria didn't want her to slip up in front of her mother. She also wanted to know what the hell was going on...  
>"Right! Ok! Bye Mr Fitz!" Emily replied a little to quickly.<br>"See you later, Emily," Ezra replied quietly and without tone. Aria began to walk up the stairs, wondering what on earth had happened between Emily and Ezra...

Emily followed Aria up the stairs quietly. She finally got it... Ezra weeping in front of her in the parking lot, Aria being off the last the couple of days... And what she saw... Something had happened between them... Something bad.

It could still be a coincidence, saying that. Directly after the Mr Fitz situation, Emily had guessed that something happened with his family, or similar. Maybe that was just it, and Aria was upset about something totally autonomous to all of that.

Emily doubted that. She knew what she saw at Hollis.

Had they broke up? Emily couldn't even imagine them without each other - they were like a dog and her pups, inseparable. Relying on each other to live like pups rely on their mother.

They reached Aria's room. Emily guessed that she'd have to spill what she saw.

"I don't know what's going on, but I know it's between you two." Emily said quickly.

Aria peered up at her friend, and then sighed. There was no use hiding it. "how did you know?" she wondered.

"Because I..." Emily started, only to be cut of by Aria.

"Oh my God! Did you two?..." she accused quickly. Emily looked at Aria in confusion.

"Did we what?..." she asked innocently.

"You know..." Aria leant nearer towards Emily. "hook up?" she whispered.

Emily straight up laughed back at Aria. Aria didn't look mad, though, she looked relieved.

"Ew, Aria, are you serious? You know I'd never do that to you!" Emily giggled. "besides... I'm gay!"

"Yeah, I know," Aria grinned back. "So what happened?"

Emily took in a deep breath. She was finding it hard to think of positive ways she could relay the information she had. "I saw him on the day of the college fair, in the parking lot, and we chatted for a bit, and he started sobbing..."

"Oh my life..." Aria mumbled.

"I asked him if he wanted a coffee, though," Emily began to run off at the mouth, "it was a real shame that he said no cause we had these really nice biscuits like jammy dodgers but with toffee in them, they were like some kind of explosion in my mouth, like, you have to try them, I should of told Ezra at the time, he would-"  
>"Em. Shut up!" Aria snapped.<br>"Sorry. When I get nervous I talk quite a lot."  
>"Yeah, you do," Aria replied flatly.<br>"It gets worse... I saw him with another women, yesterday, outside Hollis," Emily said in almost a whisper.  
>"Another woman." Aria repeated miserably. "What were they doing?"<br>"They were, um..." Emily started nervously.  
>"They were kissing weren't they." Aria finished. Emily nodded timidly in reply.<p>

Aria blinked slowly, once again tears began to form in her eyes.  
>"I guess it's only fair," she choked, "We're not together anymore..."<p>

"You're not? Why, what happened?" Emily asked.  
>"He found out about Jason..."<br>"Oh God, Aria, I'm so sorry!" Emily replied, touching her arm.  
>"It's my own fault... If I hadn't of-" Aria was interrupted by a rapping at the door. The girls both froze, already knowing who was on the other side... Emily shuffled to the door quietly, and opened it slowly.<br>"Hello," Ezra spoke cooly.  
>"Ezra, I, I'm so sorry..." Emily replied quickly.<br>"Did you tell her?" he asked warily.  
>"I had to... she's my best friend."<br>Ezra nodded.  
>"Aria, please, let me explain..." he began.<br>"You don't need to! I get it. But before you go... Was it Jackie?" Aria asked.  
>Ezra looked down at the floor, a confirmation that Aria's suspicions were correct.<br>Aria gulped. Was it payback? Retaliation after she kissed Jason? "Just go please, Ezra." With the back of her thumb she wiped a tear from her cheek.  
>"I've been so angry at you Aria. I wasn't thinking straight. We've both made mistakes, we can work things out..." Ezra pleaded.<br>"I didn't make a mistake, Ezra. Me and Jason, that wasn't a mistake. That was a..." she searched her brain to find a suitable description. "Experiment."  
>Emily grabbed Aria's arm fiercely. She could see that Ezra was hurt. "OK, Aria. Come on."<br>Aria ignored her. "You always jump to conclusions! You always think you know what's going on. But when it suits you, you come running back. I gave you a second chance."  
>Ezra bit his lip. Without a word, he walked down the stairs.<br>"You know what, Ella, I think I'm going to go. Tell Byron I stopped by," He called into the living room.  
>Ella walked into the hall after him, smiling warmly. "Of course," she replied, "You're welcome anytime."<br>"That's so kind of you. Have a great evening."  
>And with that, he exited the Montgomery household.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*dramatic music*<em>**

**_I apologise for being MIA for so long! I promiseee the next chapter won't take so long!_**

**_xox_**


End file.
